Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Trail Mix Up
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Roger Rabbit: Trail Mix Up is an upcoming Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure short film to be made by TheAngryPepe. It is a short sequel to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The short features Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman and Mrs. Herman at the park setting up camp. Mrs. Herman plans to go hunting and leaves Roger in charge of watching Baby Herman. Trouble begins when Baby wanders off in the dangers of the forest and Roger has to go and save him, leading to multiple calamities such as Roger panicking at the sight of a bug and spraying so much insecticide (named Mink-Off) that many trees die. Later, Baby Herman follows a bee up to a beehive, and Roger tries to save him. The beehive falls on Roger's head, causing him to get stung multiple times. The bees proceed to chase him, so Roger runs into a lake, where he panics at the sight of a shark's dorsal fin (which is actually controlled by Droopy). Later, Baby Herman follows a beaver (mistaking him for a dog), and Roger chases after them. Baby Herman follows the beaver up a pile of logs, and Roger follows, only to have the log that Baby and the beaver are on taken to the sawmill. This ends up with Roger being shredded by a sawmill (and the result is 13 tiny Rogers, which then join again into a regular-sized Roger, who follows Baby Herman (still following the beaver) onto a conveyor belt with logs.) It ends up with the logs being thrown down a log flume, eventually landing in a river. The log Roger, Baby and the beaver are on crashes into a bear, who ends up on the log. Then the four fall off a waterfall. Roger's head gets stuck in a twig sticking out of the waterfall, and he catches Baby Herman (holding on to the beaver), and the bear grabs onto Roger's legs. The combined weight rebounds, sending all four flying, landing on a large boulder. The boulder proceeds to roll down a hill, knocking over a tree trunk (with the same sound effects as a bowling pin), and then flying off a cliff. Eventually, Roger, the bear, the log, the beaver, the boulder, and Baby Herman all land on top of Old Predictable Geyser in that order. Then, Old Predictable Geyser erupts, sending Roger, the bear, the log, the beaver, the boulder, and Baby Herman flying out of the studio, above Hollywood, before landing on Mount Rushmore, destroying it. Everyone is battered and beaten, and Baby Herman yells at Roger for destroying a national landmark. Roger retorts that it's "not the end of the world," and sticks a flag (made of his pants) in the ground and salutes, but then the Earth deflates. Trivia Sora's Adventure Team (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv, and Maddie Rooney), McKenzie Fox, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Pappy Polie and Uncle Gizmo Guest Stars in This Film. Archimedes and K-2SO will be absent from this short film because this film will be a flashblack adventure. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series